Blood
by mugitsu luvr
Summary: Gumi hides a dark secret that won't stay secret for long. Nobody could mistake her abnormally long and sharp canines. She wants to quench her bloodlust on her best friend, but will she kill her in the process? I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Gumi Megpoid, a high school student in her 3rd year at the Vocaloid School of Singing, hides a dark secret. She's a vampire, the things from medieval fables that parents scare their kids with at night, the things nobody believed existed. She comes from a long line of vampires so she's a pureblood. She was born a vampire, is a vampire, and will die a vampire, nothing could change that. Gumi has been on a strict animal blood diet only sucking the life out of cows and other animals, but that doesn't mean she likes it, in fact she really wants to taste human blood, she can't though because of her blood chilling lineage. Her ancestors were murderous cannibalistic cultists that feasted on humans that in turn gave the Megpoid family a horrible image. Her parents have told her as a child and still remind her today, never to drink human blood because if she did, she would go insane. But her patience is growing thin. She's going insane by notdrinking human blood. She can smell how delicious it is, the scent of sweet blood coming off in waves from her fellow classmates. She could almost _taste_ it. Her classmates are also starting to become weary of her, people sometimes catch her staring at other students necks, drooling and licking her lips. As she passes down the hall some people glance at her with prying eyes trying to figure out who she really is. She has been good at hiding it so far telling people who question her abnormally long and sharp canines that it's a condition. It's getting harder for her to resist plunging them into somebody's soft neck, one person in particular. Rin Kagamine her best friend since 2nd grade. Rin never knew she was a vampire and neither did her other friends (Miki, Miku, Luka, and Len). Her blood smells the sweetest of everybody else's and is the one that has caused her to snap. Today she has made up a plan to finally get a taste of what her parents forbid her from having.

"Hey Gumi!" Gumi looked up from the person she was staring at. Miku had a confused look on her face. "You're acting really weird today…is everything alright?" Miku looked into Gumi's blank green eyes. "…" Gumi stared through her like she was invisible. "Heloooo?" Miku droned becoming annoyed. Len came over and snapped in front of Gumi's face a few times. "Huh?!" Gumi snapped out of her daze staring at Miku. "Are you okay?" Miku repeated slowly. "Yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?! Why would you want to ask me that?! Hahaha!…" Gumi franticly said starting to get up from her desk. Miku just gave her a disappointed look then went off to pack up her things. It was the end of the school day and everyone started walking home. Gumi on the other hand had something else in mind. She knew that Rin always went in the bathroom after school to fix her makeup while nobody's there. Gumi got up and smiled to herself showing her fangs and giggling softly at her perfect plan. Some people shot her weird looks but brushed it off and started walking home away from their singing school. As Gumi started walking to the bathroom she had a sudden flash of thought, 'What if I kill her?!' Gumi can't just kill her best friend in the whole world! She starts to panic, when she remembered something. She had overheard her parents talking about how to change a human into a halfblood vampire. She remembered them talking about injecting them with a sort of 'venom' after feeding on them. Just one problem, she had NO idea how to do that! "I…I guess I'll just have to wing it…" Gumi peeked around the door to see Rin staring at herself in the mirror. Gumi took this time to turn off the light switches and swiftly close the door behind her. One thing people never knew about vampires is that they have excellent night vision. Rin gasped and looked around franticly. "H-Hello?" Rin asked into the darkness trembling at how cold it suddenly got. She suddenly started to hyperventilate. W-Whoever you are…Please d-don't hurt me! She cried out. Gumi felt bad she was scaring Rin but she had to do this. Gumi noticed Rin moving towards the door. 'It's now or never' Gumi thought as she rushed forward covering Rin's mouth from behind her, cocking her head to the right with her right hand, and putting her in a hold where she couldn't escape with her left. Another thing people don't know about vampires is they have 10x the strength and speed of the average human. "Mhphm!" Rin struggled to get out of the iron grip of the stranger. Rin instantly blushed when she felt breast pushing against her back. The attacker was a girl. She was slightly relived it wasn't a guy but it sure felt like one from the unnaturally strong grip. Gumi finally gave in and plunged her fangs into the struggling girl's neck. "_MHPH_!" Rin let out a high pitched shriek against Gumi's hand. "!" Gumi gasped and moaned passionately as soon as she started sucking the girls' blood. It felt like heaven and tasted like the sweetest honey with a bit of an unknown taste. Rin's eyes shrank down to pinpricks as soon as she realized what was happening. Gumi started to feel the girl stop struggling and slouching. 'Oh no I'm gonna kill her! Stop fangs, STOP! She tried to pull herself away from the poor blonde's neck but her body wouldn't listen to her. She finally managed to pry her fangs off her, and instinctively started to lick the spot she had bitten, kind of like a cat, blushing after she did. She panted heavily, out of breath, as she thought on how to turn the girl into a halfblood. The bow wearing girl started to sink down to the ground slipping in and out of consciousness slowly dying. Gumi had to think fast as she sank her teeth back into Rin, closed her eyes and thought. 'Okay just put in the venom stuff…' nothing happened. '…Please?' she asked herself. Suddenly she felt liquid coming out of her fangs into the blond haired girl. 'YES!' Gumi cheered in her mind. That 'yes' turned into a 'hell no' as Rin's eyes snapped open and she felt her start to scream and thrash around way more than she was before. Gumi panicked and held the girl tighter to try and calm her down. That made Rin freak out more and ended up making Gumi lose her balance and fall backwards. "AAH!" Gumi cried out as her head smashed into the floor which knocked her out. Rin was surprised hearing the familiar sounding cry. She instantly crawled out of the loose grasp of her now unmoving attacker and ran towards where she thought the light switch was. She feeled around the wall for the light switches and turned them on once she felt them. She was blinded by the light but then gasped when she saw the familiar green hair and face, and noticed its bloodstained mouth. She started to tear up as she recognized the monster before her. "G-Gumi?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rin stared in disbelief at her unconscious friend on the floor. She could question if Gumi even was her friend anymore after what she did. Gumi had assaulted her and…sucked her blood? "How is that even possible?" Rin muttered to herself still staring at the slow rise and fall of Gumi's chest. 'C-Could she be a vampire?' Rin thought. She suddenly remembered a time she was suspicious of Gumi being a vampire, and sighed as she recalled that very day.

"_Hey Gumi? Why are those teeth so sharp?" Rin asked as she and Gumi walked to their next class. "I thought I already told you! It's just a condition silly." Gumi reassured smiling. "Are you sure? You aren't a vampire or anything, right?" Gumi froze in place and for a second Rin saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. "Vampires?" Gumi chuckled "You know those aren't real right? Just stupid myths…" Gumi confirmed, walking foreword._

Rin stared at Gumi, slowly inching towards the greenete. 'There's only one way to find out' Rin made it over to Gumi and slowly bent down to look at Gumi's bloodstained teeth. Her two canines had a clear liquid still dripping from them. Rin guessed that's what was pumped into her that made her feel like her body was being ripped to shreds from the inside. Rin decided she's been there long enough and started towards the door when she suddenly got really thirsty. Taking a cautious glance at Gumi she slipped over to the sink to get some water (she was thirsty enough to drink tap water!). When she was done she looked up into the mirror only to choke and spit out the water at what she saw. Two long, sharp, white fangs protruding from her mouth. She opened her mouth to see if it was just her imagination. The teeth weren't a hallucination. Before she could start panicking, a delicious smell like honey wafted into her nose. She turned around to see that the smell was coming from Gumi. Her heart rate sped up when she realized all the water she drank did nothing to quench her thirst. She summed it all up in her mind. 'Gumi is a vampire, and she turned me into a vampire, and now she has to do what all other vampires do. "Drink blood" Rin whispered in a trembling voice. Rin stared at Gumi's neck, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she felt herself moving towards Gumi. 'W-Wait what am I doing?!' Rin panicked as she couldn't make herself stop. She pushed Gumi into a sitting position and kneeled behind her, getting closer to the other vampire's neck. 'No,no,no,no,NO!' Rin screamed in her mind as her mouth opened. She stabbed her fangs into Gumi's neck and started sucking. She almost fell over from how good the blood was. She moaned like Gumi did and wrapped her arms around the greenete, trying to get as much blood as possible. Nothing mattered anymore. It was like the whole incident before never happened and all she could think about was the raw pleasure she was feeling right now. Rin could feel Gumi's heartbeat and each slow breath she took from how close she was pressed against her. Rin's eyes widened as she felt the other vampires heartbeat get faster and her body tense up.

Gumi awakened to find she was sitting up. She was about to get up when she felt something on her neck, and blushed as she heard someone moan and felt arms wrap around her. 'Rin?!' Gumi tensed up as she felt her heart beat harder and harder. 'What is she doing?!' Gumi yelled in her mind, turning red as a tomato. 'I turned Rin into a vampire…But I thought she was scared of me! How is she doing this?' Then it hit her. 'I forgot. Every new vampire needs to have blood right away- Gumi's thoughts were cut short as she felt Rin pull her fangs out of her and start to lick that spot while panting heavily to make it heal up(vampires can heal wounds by licking them). "Well!" Gumi said loudly. Rin jumped and hit her head on a bathroom door. "G-Gumi! You W-Were awake?!" Rin got up and stared down at Gumi shaking. "yeah…" Gumi looked away awkwardly. Then she remembered what she did to Rin and tears came to her eyes. "I-I'm sorry" Gumi stuttered burying her head into her knees and sobbing into them. She expected to be yelled at but instead got hugged. "I'm sorry too… I did the same thing you did…" Rin sighed blushing as she sat a little away from Gumi. "You kind of overdid it though…" Gumi laughed looking away and blushing. "With all the hugging and stuff, yeah." Rin agreed. "I liked it though" Rin glanced at the blushing Gumi with a surprised expression. "If I knew who you were when you did it I would of liked it too." Rin confessed, scooting closer to Gumi. "H-" "Y-" They both turned their heads causing their lips to touch. They both gasped and turned around blushing. "I kinda liked that too." Rin said leaning on Gumi's back. Gumi turned around and moved Rin to where they were staring into each other's eyes. Gumi then leaned in and kissed Rin. "Mm!" Rin stared wide eyed at Gumi, then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She slipped her tongue into Gumi's mouth and moved it around, savoring the feeling. Gumi wrapped her arms around Rin then broke the kiss, panting. "We…we gotta get out of here before they lock the school down." Gumi said getting up and walking out, holding Rin's hand. "Ok…" Rin said with a goofy smile on her face.


End file.
